High-end mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets, provide ubiquitous network connectivity to the users thereof. For example, a user may use his/her mobile electronic devices to read online data such as an electronic mail, a post in an SNS (social networking service), or a news article at anytime, anywhere. However, due to the relatively small sizes of the mobile electronic devices, the user may experience difficulty with reading the online data. In such cases, the user may want to read the online data again using other electronic devices with larger screens.